LAser raDAR (LADAR) combines laser-focused imaging with radar's ability to calculate distances by measuring the time for a signal to return. Such sensors are used for detection, identification, and precision measurement of the range to a target. Data generated by the sensor can be used for targeting, command, and control computers of automated and semi-automated systems. The data can be used for precision short and long-range target detection, identification, and ranging measurements for command, control, and navigation systems of autonomous, semi-autonomous, and remotely operated manned and unmanned vehicles. In operation, light reflected by backscattering is received at the detector. LADAR detection can be by direct energy detection (amplitude measurement) or by coherent detection. Coherent systems generally use optical heterodyne detection, which, being more sensitive than direct detection, allows them to operate at a much lower power but at the expense of more complex transceiver requirements. LADAR systems can employ two types of pulse models: micropulse and high energy. Micropulse systems use considerably less laser energy, typically on the order of one microjoule. Common wavelengths range from 10 microns to 250 nm (UV).